


hungry for it

by acheforhim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Succubus-adjacent Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “Those were some noises you mere making.”Barnes lets himself blush a little at that, ducks his head and looks away, knowing how charming Steve will find it. “You like ‘em?” he asks, quiet, almost shy, and sees the way Steve’s eyes darken.Steve hums. “Woulda liked them better if I were the one to fuck them out of you.”





	hungry for it

**Author's Note:**

> Not posting it as a fill because as I started writing it I realised it wasn't really gonna fit, but my inspiration for this fic was [this capkink prompt](https://capkink.dreamwidth.org/1349.html?thread=789573#cmt789573): "Bucky is a Succubus, that means he is a demon who feeds on lust etc. But looking for someone new to sleep with every day is annoying and exhausting, so he decides to search a roommate (a good looking one, of course) to satisfy his needs (he is very good at seducing). Steve, recently thawed from the ice, is also looking for a roommate - and this James Barnes seems reliable, so he moves in..."
> 
> Bucky here is Some Kind Of Creature That Feeds On Lust but there isn't too much detail in the fic, it's just porn. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Barnes knows what he looks like to mortal eyes. He knows what people think of when they look at his body. He knows how to look at them, how to quirk his lips in order to put even more indecent thoughts in their heads.

That’s why he sees no reason to get dressed after his morning shower. He stays in his towel as he turns the pot on and waits for the scent of coffee to drag Steve out of his bed.

When he does hear the man stir, Barnes turns his back to the door to his bedroom and busies himself at the sink, washing the couple of dishes they left there last night. When Steve’s door creaks open, Barnes doesn’t have to strain his ears to know there’s a little pause in Steve’s strides before he continues walking towards the kitchen. Barnes smirks a little and pretends he doesn’t know he’s not alone until Steve clears his throat delicately, much closer to him now.

Barnes looks over his shoulder and lets a grin stretch his lips. “Good morning, Steve,” he says, turning back to the sink, letting Steve appreciate the sight of Barnes’ back. He swears he hears Steve swallow audibly before he speaks.

“Morning, Buck,” he says, and oh, isn’t the rasp his deep voice gets in the morning _something. _“Sleep well?” he asks, then seems to remember the things he most definitely overheard the night before, because Barnes can practically _hear_ him blush.

“Oh yeah,” Barnes says easily. He turns around and heads toward the coffee pot, drying his hands on the towel around his waist. If that drags the towel a bit lower on his hips and loosens it a bit until it threatens to slip off completely, well…

He pours two mugs of coffee and places one in front of Steve. A perfect excuse to come near where Steve’s sitting at their tiny table.

“Haven’t felt this relaxed in a while,” he says with a smirk.

Steve lets out a little huff. “I’ll bet,” he murmurs before he takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes dart to the side and his face flushes, almost like he can’t believe he said it out loud. Barnes props his hand on the table, cocks his hip. When Steve finally looks up to meet his gaze, Barnes raises an eyebrow.

Steve takes a deep breath through his nose. “Those were some noises you mere making.”

Barnes lets himself blush a little at that, ducks his head and looks away, knowing how charming Steve will find it. “You like ‘em?” he asks, quiet, almost shy, and sees the way Steve’s eyes darken.

Steve hums, and finally lets his eyes rake over Barnes. His hand comes to trace the line of his hip, and it makes his skin tingle. “Woulda liked them better if I were the one to fuck them out of you.”

“Captain Rogers,” Barnes says, and he doesn’t even have to try to sound breathless, it just comes out like that. “I never knew…”

“Oh, quit it,” Steve says. He says it like a command, but his eyes are warm, playful when he meets Barnes’ gaze. “You knew exactly what you were doing,” he says, his hand settling over Barnes’ hip properly. He makes a little noise and Steve raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you deny it?” he asks, and Barnes has to take a second just to _breathe_ before he replies_._

“No,” he says, voice small. He wants to be mad at himself for feeling so faint already, so hungry for it, for waiting long enough to get this needy. But he can’t when he’s about to get it _now, _with Steve so close and demanding, fingers digging into his skin.

“C’mere,” Steve says gently and pulls him forward until Barnes is sitting sideways on his lap, not caring about Barnes’ towel dampening his pajamas. “You don’t have to worry, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs against his ear. He’s supporting Barnes with one arm, his other hand playing around the hem of his towel, fingers tracing the trail of hair on his belly. “I can give you what you need, all you gotta do is ask.”

“Fuck,” Barnes whispers, squirming to get even closer. His eyes are closed shut and he leans in until his lips touch skin, until he can press kisses along Steve’s jaw. He still smells like the shampoo he used last night, a little bit like sweat, a little bit like sex now. Barnes wonders if the last one is from the night before, too, if his little show was enough to get Steve hard, to get him off. “Fuck,” he says again, and he’s about to _ask, _but then Steve’s lips are on his and he forgets about speaking altogether. All he can do is wiggle his hips, up towards Steve’s hand, down over his hard cock.

“Bucky,” Steve murmurs, and Barnes could drink it off his lips forever. “Won’t last long if you keep moving like this.”

“Don’t need to last,” Barnes says, breathless, moving to sit astride him properly, the towel finally coming undone and falling to the floor. “Just need to come.”

Steve groans in agreement, then in appreciation when Barnes’ hand slips into his pajamas to wrap around his dick.

“Yeah,” he says, a breathy whisper against his throat. His teeth come out to graze the skin there a little, and Barnes spares a second to think that he’s the one who’s supposed to be doing the biting, but it’s easy to get distracted when it feels so _good, _when Steve’s hand comes to join his around their cocks, his other wrapping around his waist as if he could pull him even closer.

“Yeah, fuck,” he says when Barnes starts writhing on top of him, quick little thrusts to get them off quicker. He moans against his own hand when he puts it up to his mouth to wet it and make the slide easier, then goes right back to Barnes’ neck as if he knows it drives him crazy, being kissed and bitten there. Maybe he does, given the ridiculous noises that are making their way out of Barnes’ throat, getting higher in pitch every minute.

“You close, sweetheart?” he asks soon, and Barnes wants to growl at him, wants to snap, snap his neck for calling him _sweetheart_, for making him feel this-this _good, _but it’s his own fault for letting himself hungry so long, for wanting to make sure this thing between them lasts, for— “Come on,” Steve whispers hoarsely, hand moving over them even faster, tighter. “Come for me, you need it—yeah, fuck, just like that,” he groans when Barnes pulses against him and comes all over their cocks, over their joined hands.

Barnes is breathing heavy, forehead touching Steve’s as he comes down from it, as he looks down at the mess they made.

“Fuck, fuck, so good for me,” Steve whines, breath hot against Barnes’ face. He lets himself be needy now that Barnes is taken care of, hand flying over his own cock for a few seconds more before he tenses, throwing his head back as he spills over his hand and makes an even bigger mess of himself. “Fuck,” he whispers weakly, and Barnes pulls away a fraction to get a good look at his face all scrunched up in pleasure. It relaxes soon, his eyes still closed, chest heaving as he tries to regain his breath.

When he’s finally calmer and his eyes open up, his gaze, sharp and satisfied, meets Barnes’. He bites onto his bottom lip and smiles.

_Oh yeah_, Barnes thinks. Definitely gonna make this one last.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the first stevebucky fic i've worked on but it's the first i'm posting, so thank you for reading! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl) ♥


End file.
